


Thor’s Anger

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Thor’s Anger

Thor moved through Stark Tower, his jaw tight. He had one goal in mind: pummel Tony. You’d been with Thor three years at this point, nearly four. It was no secret that you were friends with all the Avengers, and were known to simply hang out with each of them randomly. That didn’t ever bother him. Thor was not the type to tell you which friends you could not have.

However, it seemed that you were spending far too much time with Tony. Only Tony. At first, he had brushed it off. You’d been away on a diplomatic mission, and Tony was eager to hear about your sightseeing.

That was almost three months ago.

Even the others had noticed. They weren’t exactly that good at hiding their looks of pity. As if they felt sorry for him. No, he didn’t want their pity. He wanted some answers, and now. You weren’t home, needing to run some errands. That left Tony.

Storming into the lab, he clenched his fists. Tony looked over, raising an eyebrow. “Whoa, someone looks a bit wound up.” He teased. “You know, you _have_ a pretty hot woman for that tension, Point Break.” His dark eyes went back to whatever he was working on. Thor had no interest in whatever it was.

“Do I?” He ground out.

Tony put down his tools, looking at his friend. “What? Did something happen? Is everything okay?” He asked, standing up, looking worried. 

  
Thor stalked towards Tony, his breathing slow and controlled. “You tell me, Stark.” He spat, his anger taking over. “I’m not blind, nor am I stupid.”

“Well, compared to me, or say Banner…”

Pulling his fist back, it connected with Tony’s jaw. “Three months!” He yelled. “You’ve been seeing her for three months!” His pain and anger were fighting for dominance. “What? You couldn’t find someone for yourself? You just had to take _her_?”

Rubbing his jaw, Tony glared back at Thor. “I see her all the time!” He shoved Thor just enough to have room to steady himself. “She’s my friend, why wouldn’t I?”

“Because I love her!” 

[Originally posted by marvelheroes](https://tmblr.co/Zh5eWm2OpgWuy)

“No, I had no idea!” Tony replied sarcastically. “None at all.”

Thor saw red, grabbing the front of Tony’s shirt. “I cannot believe you would stoop so low.” His voice was low, his eyes locked on Tony’s. “So low as to bed the woman I love.”

That did it. Tony couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore. He lost it, earning a confused, yet angry look from the God. “JARVIS!” He called out.

“Yes, sir?” Came a reply.

“Can you tell Goldilocks here why she’s been coming to see me so much the past three months?”

“Of course, sir. Miss Y/N is with child, and wished for you to keep a close eye on her unborn child. She was concerned about losing another.”

Thor looked like he’d been punched in the gut. “So you see, Thor, she was coming to see me about your kid.” He grabbed Thor’s wrists in an effort to get his fists off his shirt. “Now, if you could kindly let me go, that’d be awesome.”  
  
Stepping back, his grip released Tony. “She’s…pregnant?” He muttered, sitting on the stool when the back of his legs bumped into it. “And what is he talking about? Losing another?” His eyes were on the floor, staring at nothing.

Tony sighed and clapped Thor’s shoulder. “Yeah, she’s about 14 weeks. She came to me in tears.” Thor looked up at Tony, worry in his eyes. “A couple years ago, she found out she was pregnant. Wanted to surprise you when you got back from the mission with Clint and Nat. Only…she miscarried the day before you got back.” Thor’s heart sank. “She made me promise not to tell you. Didn’t want you hurting.”

“Why keep that in? Why go through that alone?” It made his heartache that he hadn’t been there for you, and that he’d lost a child he knew nothing about.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he shrugged. “She had me, and JARVIS. The last thing she wanted was to hurt you. So, we’ve been keeping an eye on the tyke. Everything’s been good, but she didn’t want to get your hopes up. She was going to tell you in a couple weeks.”

Thor nodded. “For our four year anniversary.” He mused. They had been planning it for weeks, and with how you’d been seeing Tony, he couldn’t keep his rage inside.

“Bingo!” Tony nodded. “See, you do have a brain.”

They both looked over when you walked in the lab. “Uh, did I barge in on some weird bonding thing?” You asked, holding your water in one hand, and your bag of pretzels in the other.

“He knows about us.” Tony said dramatically. “I’m sorry, he beat it out of me.” He gave you a meek smile.

You raised an eyebrow at him before looking at Thor. “Uh, babe?” You asked. “Are you okay? You looked lost.”

Thor looked at you and grinned. “You’re pregnant?”

“Gee. Thanks, Tony.” You deadpanned, shaking your head at him with a small sigh.

“Hey! I just told you I told him.” He defended himself.

“Yes, in a very dramatic manner, which tells me to take it with a grain of salt.” He put his hand on his chest in mock hurt. Smiling, you nodded at Thor. “I am.” You chuckled at the look on his face. “Wait, did you actually beat him?” Your smile fell. “Why on Earth would you take that approach?”

It’s was Thor’s turn to look meek, giving you a nervous smile. “I…may have accused him of sleeping with you.”

Your heart sank. “H-how could you even think that?” You teared up, your hormones doing nothing to hold them back.

He groaned, letting his head hang. “You’d been spending so much more time with him lately.” He explained. “Even the others were beginning to look at me with pity. What else was I supposed to think?”

“He’s the damn tinker elf of the Avengers, you jerk.” You pointed at Tony.

“Hey! I’m not a damn elf. That’s Legolas.” Tony shot you a look.

You shook your head. “How could you think that after all this time together?” It hurt.

“I’m sorry.” Thor told you.

“I need time to clear my head. I’ll be in our room.” You told him. “Hope our kid’s a bit smarter than you, though.” You half teased.


End file.
